


Destiny Lies Elsewhere

by Kagemihari (soracia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Kagemihari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in fate? In destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Lies Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> There is no way a fic this short should cause so much trauma (drama?) but I've been afraid to post it for over a year now, simply because almost everyone I know in this fandom is going to want to shoot me for at least one of the pairings. I happen to like all of them, though none of them are among my favorites. I disagree with fanon portrayals of both Hilde and Relena, and actually like them both as they exist in canon and in my head. So, with that disclaimer--here is fic, because Micke asked. Duo POV. Title is for Blue, because she's the only one who will get the reference. <3

Do you believe in fate? In destiny? I do. I've seen it.

Heero is my best friend. I mean, one of those once in a lifetime, stick through anything, true blue kind of friends. I never want to mess that up. I don't want to say anything that might change our relationship.

So I pretend it isn't there - but it hurts, sometimes. How come the bad guy always gets the girl? Nah, that's a joke--but really, he was going to shoot her! Why would she go for him instead of me? I always wanted to protect her, from that first time I saw her. To be honest, though, she never really needed it. I don't think he would've ever really shot her, anymore than she did.

I didn't know it then, but I can see it now. They were meant to be. Like fate. Like destiny.

It was just a matter of time.

And she's happy--most of the time, that's enough for me. It's not like I'm completely alone.

We cling to each other, Hilde and me. Everyone thinks we're so in love, because when we're together we're always touching, holding hands, hugging. At parties and gatherings, often one of us will seek the other out and wrap ourselves around them, hugging tight--and everyone goes awww!

But they don't see the pain hidden on the face buried in my shoulder, the grim set of my jaw resting on top of her head. We love her, Hilde and me. We love Relena.

And she loves Heero.

So we hold each other, kiss each other's tears, and take comfort in being with someone who understands. Most of the time, our mutual grief is borne in silence, but once in awhile, like tonight, one of us will say, "She's beautiful tonight, hm?" And the other will nod in response. Or we see something that reminds us of her, and share a glance, a sad smile.

And we never, ever breathe a word, because...she's happy. And this is right. She deserves to be happy.

She deserves to be with the one she loves, who loves her back. She deserves to be held and protected by the one who can't live without her, who would rather die than see her hurt. They belong together. It's fate. It's destiny.

Unfortunately for us...it isn't ours.  



End file.
